


В западне

by Dark_Pawn_Inc, Regis



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mini, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:03:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Pawn_Inc/pseuds/Dark_Pawn_Inc, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Майкрофт влюблен, а Лестрейд чувствует себя загнанным в ловушку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В западне

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Trap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/200282) by [Eva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eva/pseuds/Eva). 



> Перевод выполнен Командой черной пешки специально для "Большой Игры – 3" на форуме Slash World.
> 
> Бета перевода: Staisy_, гаммы: Ural Lynx, Curly_Sue

Потолочный вентилятор медленно крутился, вызывая в воздухе слабое движение. Лестрейд смотрел, как лопасти движутся по кругу, замедляясь и вновь набирая скорость, но знал, что это лишь иллюзия. 

Еще одна, без которой он вполне мог бы обойтись. 

Бледный солнечный свет падал на дешевый кухонный стол. Части чайника, с которых сошла краска, чуть поблескивали. Рука, в которой он держал телефон, была расслаблена, пальцы разжались настолько, что готовы были выронить его. 

Чего он и хотел. На что рассчитывал. Но когда телефон зазвонил, он сжал его в кулаке сильно, почти до боли. 

********* 

— Занят вечером? 

Голос был теплый и ровный; каждый нерв в теле напрягся при его звуках. Лестрейд сглотнул и заставил себя говорить. 

— Меня можно было бы убедить оторваться от прочесывания нераскрытых дел, — ответил он немного резко, выдавая фальшь той непринужденности, что пытался изобразить. Проклятье. Он прикрыл глаза. 

— У меня репутация человека, умеющего убеждать. 

— И не только убеждать, — сказал он прежде, чем успел остановить себя. Но был спасен певучими нотками в своем голосе, такими дразнящими, которые обычно не мог контролировать. Сейчас он был даже рад этому — так же рад, как и унижен. 

— Не верь всему, что слышишь. 

— Никогда. Пока не добуду доказательств. — Он наконец добился непринужденности в своем голосе, подлинной непринужденности, и почувствовал лишь слабую тошноту, услышав низкий смешок в ответ. Однако его затошнило сильнее, когда он осознал другую причину, почему его так мутило. 

— Я отправлю за тобой машину к восьми. 

— Я сам доберусь, — стремительно возразил Лестрейд: в нем зарождалась паника при одной лишь мысли о гладких черных машинах, бесшумно скользящих по улицам. 

— Тогда я пришлю тебе координаты, — согласился захваченный врасплох голос, и Лестрейд расправил плечи от облегчения. 

— До встречи. 

— Хорошо. — И он снова мог двигаться, мог разорвать связь и ощутить мгновение свободы. Четыре часа свободы. Но его глаза вновь обратились к вентилятору, изящному и экономному движению его лопастей, ритмичному, словно тиканье часов. 

********* 

Стон, что вырвался на свободу из его легких, из его горла в ответ на легчайшее касание рук Лестрейд назвал бы смущающим, если бы так стонал кто-то другой, а не он сам. Но вот эти губы приблизились, и он отчаянно потянулся к ним, приоткрывая рот и вновь издавая стон. И совсем не смущение заставляло его держать при этом глаза крепко закрытыми. 

Это был стыд. Жгучий и болезненный, но совершенно неспособный затмить вожделение, словно мощным разрядом тока прошившее его, оживившее все его существо. 

Зубы нежно ухватили его за нижнюю губу, и Лестрейд застонал, толкнулся вперед, к такому чудесному трению, к ответному стону, к телу, двигающемуся вместе с ним, задающему ритм, который он охотно подхватил. Он беспомощно откинулся к стене и прижался еще крепче, когда нежный рот принялся жадно облизывать его шею. 

— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста… 

— Кровать. — Жаркое дыхание в ухо, а потом нежный укус, почти поцелуй в мочку. Лестрейд резко замотал головой. 

— Нет, пожалуйста, здесь… — выдохнул он, а затем вскрикнул, когда руки, скользящие по его телу, добрались до ширинки брюк и потянули вниз замок, по-прежнему сильные и держащие все под контролем. Это было хорошо, так хорошо, что он не мог думать, не мог помнить ничего, кроме удовольствия, и что нельзя открывать глаза. Хорошо, боже, так хорошо… 

Его охватила дрожь, и он кончил так ярко, что показалось, будто сердце сейчас выпрыгнет из груди. Руки погладили его по лицу, зарылись в волосы, и он почувствовал на языке вкус страсти и стыда, медный и вязкий, словно кровь. Неохотно Лестрейд открыл глаза. 

Во взгляде Майкрофта плескалась нежность, а привязанность сплелась с желанием настолько сильно, что Лестрейд не мог с уверенностью заявить, что это были две разные эмоции, а не одна. Но какая? Он едва мог пошевелить руками, еще не придя в себя от головокружительного оргазма, но должен был… 

— Спальня, — начал было Майкрофт, но Лестрейд притянул его в грубый поцелуй. 

— Здесь, — повторил он снова, почти выпалил. Выражение лица Майкрофта изменилось и стало еще менее понятным, но он позволил Лестрейду прижать себя к стене и поцеловать снова. Он пробормотал что-то, но Лестрейд не слушал. Скользнув на колени, он успешно поборол ширинку Майкрофта, стремясь как можно быстрее избавиться от мерзкого вкуса у себя во рту. 

Ощущая, как дрожь пробирает тело Майкрофта, как его руки скользят по волосам, Лестрейд почувствовал себя слабым. Он заглатывал глубоко, не обращая внимания на слезы, скапливающиеся в уголках глаз. Триумф, пьянящий и сладкий, наполнил его, когда Майкрофт громко закричал. 

— В один прекрасный день мы доберемся до спальни, — сказал Майкрофт, нежно, но настойчиво поднимая Лестрейда за плечи. Лестрейд встал, но по-прежнему смотрел вниз, приводя их одежду в порядок. Майкрофт удивленно присвистнул: 

— Немного бессмысленное занятие, тебе не кажется? 

— Не понимаю, как ты еще можешь говорить, — проворчал Лестрейд и лишь слегка вздрогнул, когда Майкрофт повернул его лицо к себе за подбородок, чтобы поцеловать. 

— Ты кружишь мне голову, — прошептал Майкрофт. 

— Замолчи уже, — попросил Лестрейд, стараясь не дрожать. 

********* 

— Бурная ночь выдалась, Лестрейд? 

Насмешливый голос Шерлока словно лезвием полоснул по его натянутым нервам. Лестрейд поднял голову и огрызнулся: 

— Не я здесь жертва. Сфокусируйся на ней или убирайся отсюда. 

— Или просто убирайся, — вмешался Андерсон и, по крайней мере, переключил внимание Шерлока на себя. Лестрейд сделал медленный и глубокий вдох, стараясь замедлить бешеный стук сердца. 

Он проигнорировал участливый взгляд доктора Уотсона. Это никого не касалось, он прекрасно со всем справлялся. Никто бы ничего не заметил, если бы не чертов Шерлок Холмс. Лестрейд старался оставаться спокойным, чтобы ничем не выдать себя, даже удержавшись от вполне невинного одергивания пальто. Потому что если бы Шерлок понял, что это был его брат, боже. Если бы он знал… 

— Я советую прекратить отношения, — вдруг сказал Шерлок, и Лестрейд подпрыгнул на месте. 

— Что? 

— Прекрати их, — повторил Шерлок, и каждое слово сочилось отвращением. — Никакой секс такого не стоит. 

Теперь на них уставились все, и если Лестрейду показалось, что у него случился сердечный приступ минутой раньше, то теперь у него, должно быть, был обширный инфаркт. 

— Если бы мне нужен был твой совет, я бы его попросил. Что я и сделал. По поводу жертвы. 

Шерлок пристально смотрел, ожидая, когда он отведет взгляд. Лестрейд мысленно проклял себя, когда так и сделал. 

********* 

В руках Майкрофта, сильных и уверенных, был зажат нож. Он резал лук на маленькие и ровные кусочки. Лестрейд наблюдал за ними, и ему казалось, что в кожу впиваются иглы. 

— И как там мой брат? — спросил Майкрофт между делом, словно это было несущественным, и не было странным, что он должен был знать о сегодняшнем дне Лестрейда. Но это и не было странным, правда же? Это привилегия, которая прилагалась к черным машинам, доступом к любому файлу в Ярде… и тем, кто не принадлежал к сильным мира сего. К пешкам. Лестрейд стиснул банку пива в руках еще сильнее. 

— Нормально. — Заметив, что Майкрофт поднял бровь, он неохотно продолжил: — Он спрашивал меня о прошлой ночи. 

Майкрофт вздохнул. 

— Я надеялся, что он перерастет это. Учительница как-то раз назвала его лжецом, в ответ он собрал ворох доказательств, что она — прелюбодейка, а значит, лжет именно она. — Он отложил нож в сторону. — Всегда был неутомим в поисках самых острых углов, даже тогда. Ему было восемь. 

— Одаренный, — заметил Лестрейд. 

— В каких-то вещах. — Губы Майкрофта изогнулись в улыбке, и он смахнул лук маленькую миску. — Он научился завязывать шнурки на ботинках лишь в десять. 

Лестрейд поперхнулся пивом.

********* 

Темнота двигалась под его веками, и он открыл глаза, слепо уставившись в потолок. Он чувствовал легкое дыханье Майкрофта на своем плече. 

Это был третий раз на этой неделе, когда они проводили ночь вдвоем. 

Паника раскрутилась где-то внизу живота и словно перемещалась вверх-вниз по позвоночнику, борясь с теплой истомой, рожденной близостью разгоряченного Майкрофта. Он чувствовал себя гиперчувствительным: легкие простыни раздражали волоски на ногах, рука, лежащая на его груди, казалась тяжелой, словно из металла. Напряжение росло — при каждом вздохе соски чуть терлись о нежную кожу руки Майкрофта, а потом он проснулся окончательно, со стояком и в глухом отчаянии. 

Он почувствовал, как к горлу подступает желчь и кровь. 

Двигаясь медленно, напрягая свои инстинкты до предела, Лестрейд выскользнул из-под простыней и руки Майкрофта. Осторожно доковылял до ванной и закрыл за собой дверь, прежде чем включить свет. Одного взгляда на свое испуганное отражение в зеркале хватило, чтобы колени подогнулись и его стало выворачивать в унитаз. Он делал это так тихо, как мог, пока не избавился не только от содержимого своего желудка, но даже от памяти о том возбуждении, с которым проснулся. 

И тут рядом появился Майкрофт, приобнял сзади, а его обеспокоенный, но по-прежнему ровный голос зазвучал у Лестрейда в ухе. 

— Ты заболел? Может, мне… 

— Нет…. — глухо прервал его Лестрейд и уткнулся лицом тому в плечо, проклиная себя и дрожа еще сильнее, хотя желудок парадоксальным образом перестало крутить. — Просто… просто кошмар, я думаю. 

— Ты думаешь, — повторил Майкрофт и поцеловал Лестрейда в волосы. 

— Не помню, — солгал он и почувствовал, как Майкрофт вздохнул. 

— Конечно, нет. 

********* 

Сотовый зазвонил после одиннадцати, когда наспех проглоченный в пять обед давно обратился в призрак. 

— Лестрейд, — автоматически ответил он, так глубоко закопавшись в алиби брата жертвы, что даже не понял, кто звонит, пока Майкрофт не заговорил. 

— Ты задержался на работе. 

Голос Майкрофта звучал ровно и бесстрастно. Лестрейд приоткрыл рот, но не произнес ни звука, только выронил ручку, которую грыз — дурная привычка, но все лучше, чем курение. 

— Уже одиннадцать. 

Его лицо пылало. Слова четко выстраивались в голове, в горле: «У меня такая работа, я могу задерживаться, это нормально». Он всегда знал, что в распоряжении Майкрофта был и кнут, но тот никогда не заходил так далеко, чтобы прибегнуть к нему. Гнев и стыд медленно закипали в Лестрейде. 

— Пожалуйста, иди домой. 

А что, если не приду? 

Нет. Он не смел спросить. 

— Двадцать минут, — сказал он вместо этого и повесил трубку прежде, чем изо рта мог вырваться крик. Путь до его квартиры займет десять минут. 

Он провел первые десять минут из двадцати, спрятав лицо в ладонях и пытаясь дышать. 

********* 

— Ты почти не спал прошлой ночью, ты толком не ел сегодня… 

— Это моя работа! — выкрикнул Лестрейд, тяжело дыша. Он оперся руками о край кухонного стола, стараясь унять дрожь. — Не долбаные с девяти до пяти, я не работаю по часам, как кукушка… 

— Ты так в могилу себя загонишь, — заметил Майкрофт, его руки нервно стискивали спинку кухонного стула, а щеки алели некрасивыми красными пятнами. Лестрейд испытывал глухое злорадство, глядя на них. 

— Не хотелось бы. Ведь это послужило бы помехой твоим планам в отношении меня, — глумливо произнес он — его несло на волне злости и адреналина, так что он не заметил, как сердце ухнуло вниз. 

Майкрофт покраснел еще больше. 

— Планы? Ты сам-то слышишь, что говоришь? 

— Как ты называешь их тогда? Программа действий? — Истерический смех булькал в его горле. Смешно, но у него тоже был привкус желчи. — Все кончено, чем бы оно ни было. Мне наплевать. Все кончено. 

— О чем ты? 

— Разрушь мою карьеру, сделай так, чтобы я исчез, мне все равно! — выкрикнул Лестрейд, наконец-то, после недель, после месяцев, поднимая глаза и пристально глядя на Майкрофта. — Мне уже похуй! 

— Ты… я… — Широко раскрытые глаза Майкрофта затопили мрак и холод. 

— Я не знаю, чем точно ты занимаешься, но мне не нужно знать, чтобы понимать, на что ты способен. — Лестрейд даже не замечал, что яростно жестикулирует. — Британское правительство, глава Западного мира — кем бы ты ни был, мне уже все равно. — Слова закончились. Те самые, что он всегда сглатывал, которым не давал вырваться, их он прятал целую вечность, и теперь они вылетели на свободу и ушли, не оставив взамен ничего. Он чувствовал опустошение. Он чувствовал свободу. 

Майкрофт отпрянул от него, наткнулся спиной на холодильник и резко сел на пол, словно ноги его больше не держали. 

Лестрейд посмотрел на него в изумлении. 

— Ты думал, я… — Майкрофт тяжело дышал, его пальцы беспомощно скребли пол. — Я не делал… я не делаю… — Он закрыл рот рукой, и Лестрейд понял, что он изо всех сил пытается сдержать рвотные позывы. Лестрейд не мог сдвинуться с места. 

Когда спустя годы Майкрофт вновь поднял глаза на Лестрейда, взгляд его был тосклив и бесцветен, словно ледяная пустыня. 

— Я… я люблю тебя, — просто сказал он, глухо и отрывисто, и слова его разлетелись осколками по комнате. 

Лестрейд мог лишь молча смотреть на него в ответ. 

После еще нескольких лет тишины Майкрофт встал и вышел из квартиры. 

********* 

Крохотные призрачные струйки дыма медленно стелились по потолку, и Лестрейд отступил подальше от кухни и от эксперимента, который там, видимо, затеял Шерлок. Однако дым его успокаивал. Он бессознательно потер никотиновый пластырь на руке. 

Возможно, доктор Уотсон просто не заметил, что Шерлок оставил что-то на огне, когда они ушли. Лестрейд очень надеялся на это. Доктор казался ему более ответственным. Он вновь взглянул в сторону кухни и задумался, должен ли разобраться, что там происходит, и потушить огонь, если так и не дождется их возвращения. 

Если бы только Шерлок отвечал на проклятые смс-ки! 

Послышались шаги, и дверь отворилась. Лестрейд обернулся. 

— Лестрейд! — весело воскликнул Уотсон. Он немного прихрамывал сегодня, заметил Лестрейд, делая шаг вперед, чтобы пожать ему руку. — Извини, но Шерлок все еще… где-то. 

— На твои смс тоже не отвечает? — спросил Лестрейд, и доктор пожал плечами. 

— Когда он на чем-то зациклен, он зациклен по полной, — объяснил он. — Может, чаю? 

— Нет, спасибо, — отказался Лестрейд. — Кстати, ты в курсе, что у вас что-то горит? 

Доктор Уотсон прикрыл глаза и явно мысленно начал считать до десяти, так что Лестрейд поспешно продолжил: 

— Послушай, ты можешь просто передать ему, чтобы он ответил мне, когда вернется? Это важно. 

— Да, конечно, я ему передам. — Доктор потер бровь. — Ну, рад видеть, что у тебя все образовалось. 

Тут уже бровь Лестрейда удивленно взметнулась вверх: 

— Извини? 

— Ну, просто… — Доктор Уотсон снова пожал плечами. — Ты был очень дерганным в последнее время. Не знаю, что там у тебя происходило, но ты был заметно не в себе. 

— Да, возможно, — сухо отозвался Лестрейд. Пусть это и правда, но доктор был первым, кто упомянул об этом. 

— Выходит, сложности того не стоили? 

Ладно, вторым. В груди Лестрейда заныло, и он глубоко вздохнул, стараясь сохранить ясность мыслей. 

— Да. 

Повисла неловкая пауза, и Лестрейд предпочел сбежать, пока молчание окончательно не затянулось. Он плотнее укутался в пальто и стал медленно спускаться вниз по ступенькам. Да, оно того не стоило. То, что у них было. 

Он шагнул на улицу как раз в тот момент, когда открылась дверь элегантной черной машины, и Майкрофт ступил на тротуар — и замер на месте, увидев Лестрейда. На долгое мгновенье — куда более долгое, чем те, что случились той ночью, той последней ночью — они застыли, не отводя друг от друга глаз. Жажда, одиночество и страх отражались в их взглядах. 

Что у них могло бы быть. 

Вердикт еще не вынесен.


End file.
